


A Dress to Remember

by MyrsineMezzo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrsineMezzo/pseuds/MyrsineMezzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle needs a vintage dress and she remembers that Mr. Gold's pawnshop carries a few. A stuck zipper has things getting out of hand quickly.  </p><p>Non-cursed AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to midstorm for posting a picture of the dresses in Mr. Gold's shop on tumblr!
> 
> This is my first fic, and it was a ton of fun to write. I see the allure now...

A crisp fall afternoon greeted the denizens of Storybrooke, the leaves on the trees turning to yellows and oranges while gusts of chilly air swirled along the sidewalks. Belle French felt the breeze tangle with her hair and caress her bare legs as she walked alone from the diner. She had just left an excited Ruby who was fully engrossed in planning a costume party to ease the weekend boredom of the sleepy town. Ruby wasn't picky, and the theme was "anything retro." Belle had an idea where she could find a cheap vintage gown, something nagging in her memory that Mr. Gold's Pawnshop had a selection of old clothes. She always passed them by in her haste to peruse the selection of books the shop carried. Not that she could afford to buy his expensive first editions of some beloved classics, but just running her hands over the covers and smelling the heady scent of old book was enough on a lazy afternoon. Mr. Gold was lenient about her lingering over his merchandise, and often would show her a new acquisition, knowing that it would pique her interest.

Belle had a little spending money saved up from working in the flower shop - enough to hopefully find a dress that was fashionable enough to wear after the party was over. That would at least help to justify its purchase. If she was going to be completely honest, however, there was more than one reason her mind had leapt to Mr. Gold's business. That would be thanks to the embarrassing crush she had on the man. She didn't come by often, partly because her nerves often got the best of her. Seeing his lean body clad in his impeccable suits always settled a ball of warm, nervous energy in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't quite ignore. She had always kept her feelings to herself knowing that Ruby would laugh and she was convinced that the age gap would have him mocking her - or would just embarrass them both if he ever found out, god forbid. So she kept her crush to herself and revelled in the moments she spent at the pawnshop when they looked over a book together or when he stopped by the flower shop to pick up the rent.

The bell jangled as Belle stepped through the pawnshop's front door and somewhat bashfully made eye-contact with the proprietor. "Hello, dear. Looking for a new book today?" he asked. Mr. Gold looked polished and his low voice sent a thrill through her as always. Belle found herself stuttering "No. I'm actually here to look at the clothes over there," while pointing at the small rack. He smirked slightly. "Well, browse away, dearie. Let me know if anything catches your eye." Belle took her blushes with her and started flipping through the sweaters and lackluster dresses.

Ah! There it was. A short, sleeveless, sunny-yellow 60s dress that was cheerful without being garish. The color made her chestnut hair glow and would look stunning even on an ordinary day. Belle plucked up her courage to ask, "How much for this one, Mr. Gold?" He glanced up from the counter where he was working to say "Let's call it ten dollars even for it, dearie." Belle had the distinct feeling that he was quoting her a lower price than he normally would. She smiled at him in appreciation and took the hanger off of the rack, looking around for somewhere to try it on. Her quick appraisal of the shop left her with the conclusion that she would just have to ask. She cleared her throat gently. "Is there somewhere I could try this on?" 

He looked at her for a long moment before nodding and motioning towards the curtain that separated the back of the shop from the front. "You're free to change back there," he said with a slight cough. She took the dress in hand and walked into the back room, pulling the curtain closed behind her. She looked around, having never been back there before and felt a secret thrill to be in his inner sanctum. Giving herself a shake, Belle quickly shed her skirt and top until she was clothed only in her bra and underwear. This would definitely be the fodder of many fantasies, she had no doubt. She shimmied into the dress, pulling it over her head before zipping it up the back. It was a perfect fit! How lucky that Mr. Gold would happen to have things in her size. It was only as she went to unzip the dress once more that she realized with a touch of panic that the zipper was jammed. After wiggling and twisting to try to reach it, she admitted defeat. Belle took a deep breath and let it out before calling out "um...Mr. Gold? I seem to be stuck... Would you mind helping me for a moment?"

"I don't want to ruin it," she explained as he came into the back and saw her awkwardly struggling and shifting her shoulders trying to reach the zipper.  
"No matter" he replied quietly, and brought his hands up to her back. Oh, this was definitely going to be fantasy material, she thought with a feeling of anticipation as he slowly raised his hands. His fingers grasped the zipper and with a few sharp tugs it was gliding down her back to a point just above her bra. Belle took a deep, shaky breath before she thanked him. "You're quite welcome" his gravelly voice replied. She couldn't help but notice that his hands lingered on the zipper, and she felt a prickling between her shoulder blades as she felt his gaze on her bare skin. She felt hyper-aware in the moment and realized that he wasn't breathing, making her own breathing pick up in response at his obvious attraction. This was really happening? He gave a long sigh that brushed her skin with his warm breath. This was really happening.

Tension crackled between them, and Belle leaned backwards slightly, encouraging his hands to run across her back to grasp her shoulders gently. "Belle," he groaned quietly. It was the first time he had ever called her by her first name. "Do the brave thing..." she thought to herself and with shaking hands she slowly began to unzip the dress farther past her bra and down to her waist, exposing her entire back to his gaze. One of Gold's hands moved from her shoulders to gently stroke his fingers up and down her spine, making Belle shudder. His lips replaced where his fingers had been a moment before as he moved her hair aside to press slow kisses against the skin of her neck. She tilted her head back, moaning slightly, and he pressed up against her back, moving his hands to stroke up and down her waist. His fingers danced lightly against her ribs, rising to just beneath her breasts. It was suddenly impossible to breathe, and Belle stepped forward for just a moment. She heard him give a low sigh, interpreting her movement as rejection. Instead, she pulled the dress over her head to leave her standing in her lacy bra and underwear. 

Turning, Belle's eyes went immediately to Gold's face. His mouth was open and he gave out a quiet "Oh." followed by a hushed "Beautiful." The look in his eyes and the fact that she could reduce him to one-word sentences gave her the courage to move forward again. This time she reached out to take his hands and drew them back to her waist. He met her eyes. "You're sure?" he asked. Her answer was to press herself fully against him and to meet his lips with hers. One of his hands moved upwards to gently cup her breast. His thumb brushed back and forth there against her hardened nipple and she gave a low cry. He used her outcry to slide his tongue into her mouth, moving it at the same pace as his thumb and sending a jolt of sensation straight to her core.

Belle pulled her arms from around Gold's neck and unclasped her bra, letting it slowly slide off her arms. Her underwear quickly followed suit, leaving her naked before him. It was a scene straight from one of her fantasies, with her standing before a fully-clothed Mr. Gold, hot from his kisses and touches. She stepped back into his arms and began to unbutton his waistcoat. He allowed her to continue with his shirt, shrugging off his jacket and leaving his shirt untucked and hanging open for Belle to stroke his chest. She couldn't get enough of touching him, and he seemed to feel the same, for his hands returned to her body and his mouth to hers while she explored him. Knowing how good it had felt for her, she ran her fingers lightly over his nipples and was rewarded with a small gasp. With that, he moved them both towards a cot tucked against a wall, and she followed willingly. 

They lay down, Gold on top of Belle. His weight felt so right, sending more heat between her legs. As if sensing her feeling, he moved a hand to gently stroke her and gave a long groan as his fingers encountered her wetness. "God, you're so wet," he marveled. He seemed to know just how to stroke her, and she cried out as he circled her sensitive bundle of nerves, her clit aching for his touch. Her noises galvanized him, and he quickly unzipped his pants and pushed both pants and boxers down to expose his hardened cock to her gaze. Belle shyly reached out and ran her fingers along his shaft, pulling away when he hissed as if in pain. "Too good," he gave a strained chuckle. Belle moved her body to wrap her legs around him. "Please," she whispered, locking eyes with him and moving beneath him. He groaned again and slowly lowered himself between her legs, letting the tip of his cock brush her wetness again and again. The movement drove Belle mad, and she tilted her hips in invitation, using her legs to draw him firmly towards her. He lowered his head to kiss her and began to slide his cock into her, slowly and gently. "You're tight," he gasped. Moving until he was fully sheathed inside her, he began to rock slowly back and forth as she grew accustomed to feeling him within her. She couldn't help her low cries as he moved in her, and these encouraged him to thrust harder and faster into her body.

It was like nothing she had ever felt before. She titlted her hips, drawing him even closer and earning a low moan from him and deeper thrusts. Touching herself to the fantasy version of these events was nowhere near as intense as the feeling of his cock deep inside her. He moved his head lower and began to suck on one of her nipples as he thrust, making her give a louder cry in response. Belle could feel her orgasm beginning to spiral higher and higher at the feel of his lips and his hands. She urged him on with her sounds and by pulling him even closer with her heels against his ass. His thrusts began to become erratic and he cried out her name again and again. Hearing her name and the feel of him losing control made her orgasm burst inside of her like fireworks. He followed soon after, giving one last cry as he stiffened on top of her. 

They lay together, stunned at what had just happened and basked in the glow of their love-making. Neither was in any hurry to move, and he wrapped an arm around her and settled behind her, holding Belle close.

.....................

"So you knew I had a crush on you this whole time?" she demanded with a slight flush.  
"Well, it's not as if you were ever particularly subtle about it, my dear..." he chuckled wryly. Belle lightly smacked him on the arm as he stroked her side.  
"I should go. I'm supposed to help Ruby decorate for her party."  
"Well, be sure to thank her for choosing the vintage theme - for my sake," he smirked.  
Belle laughed as she pulled on her skirt and top again and folded her new dress. "Let's keep that between you and me, Mr. Gold."  
"I think we're past 'Mr. Gold' at this stage. Call me Robert."  
"Robert, then." she smiled.

She left the ten dollar bill on the counter on her way out the door, smiling as if her heart would burst with happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I couldn't stop thinking about what would happen next, so I wrote up the second part :)
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who left kudos and comments. It was a wonderful introduction to the writing community!

Belle practically skipped down the road headed for Ruby's. How on earth was she going to keep her mind off of her encounter with Mr. Gold? Robert, she shook her head reminding herself. He was Robert now. She grinned. That alone was amazing, but there was also a warm and satisfied feeling still coursing through her body and making her mind a little fuzzy.

She had actually done it. She had fucked the man that occupied so much of her thoughts.

What now, though? The small worry began to worm its way into her brain. Her stomach began to turn in little knots. Was this a one-time thing? She knew how much he meant to her, but what were his feelings? Did he think she was just a silly little girl with a crush that he could exploit? Suddenly Belle felt a little overwhelmed as she tried to hold onto her earlier feeling of effortless happiness. Maybe she was over-thinking things, she did have a habit of doing that. But she had done the brave thing, and it had been more wonderful than she could put into words. Surely something more was there between the two of them. If only she hadn't had to run out before they could actually talk about all this!

Belle arrived at Ruby's small apartment before her thoughts could take her any further. The waitress could barely afford the tiny place, but it was an experiment in having space away from Granny and work. Their costume party was christening the apartment, and Belle was happy to help her friend feel a little more independent. They had talked about getting a place together, but Belle was determined to save up for Storybrooke University, and that meant living with her Dad over the flower shop.

"Ruby?" she called into the entrance after briefly knocking.

"In here!" she heard, following the sound of Ruby's voice into the bedroom.

"So, what do you think, Belle??" Ruby was going for 80s glam, and her hair was sprayed and teased in an artful mess with Madonna-style jewelry and fingerless gloves adorning her hands.

Belle laughed. "You look fabulous!"

Ruby sighed in relief. "Glad to hear it. I scrounged some decorations from here and there, and I think we'll be ok on alcohol. Everything's in the living room if you want to get started."

Belle looked through the piles of beaded curtains and strings of paper lanterns for mood lighting. "This all looks great. It's going to be packed in here, though."

"I hope so," Ruby winked. "So, did you find a costume?"

"Even better. I found a 60s dress I can wear any old time for a vintage day."

"That's great! Where'd you come up with that?"

Belle felt flustered as she admitted, "Um, it's from Mr. Gold's pawnshop."

Ruby's face scrunched up in a grimace. "Ugh! You went to Gold's? How can you stand that guy? He's just...creepy."

Belle blushed and her fingers shook a little in irritation. "You just have to get to know him. He's always been very kind to me letting me look at his books and stuff."

Not to mention giving her a mind-blowing orgasm earlier. Not that she would be mentioning that to Ruby, it seemed.

"No thank you! It's bad enough when he comes to collect rent," Ruby shuddered.

"Well, I like him...So...where should I hang these?" Belle quickly changed the subject and held up two paper lanterns for inspection.

................

Ruby and Belle's party was a success. The living room and kitchen were packed with Storybrooke residents eager to get out for a night. Belle tried to enjoy the evening, but she couldn't stop thinking about the pawnshop and its proprietor. The feel of his hands and the way his mouth had tasted kept intruding into her thoughts. The tipsier she became the more she wondered whether stopping by his house on the way home would be a good idea. She tried to brush that thought and the fantasy that accompanied it aside, but it kept popping into her mind stronger and stronger with each drink she consumed.

Would he answer the door with his tie undone and his usual smirk, or would he shut her out? The latter was too embarrassing to contemplate, but the thought of a disheveled Gold welcoming her in had her pressing her thighs together discreetly. She wanted more of him, damn it. Acting brave had been the key that first time, right? It was only nine-thirty. Not even that late, really. Several more justifications ran through her mind as she looked around for Ruby. Her friend was swaying back and forth to "Dancing Queen" and chatting up Archie, who looked a little out of his element but determined to enjoy himself. Belle's lips quirked up at the sight of the pair.

She made her way over to their side of the room and spoke in Ruby's ear "I'm not feeling so great, Ruby. Think I'm going to call it a night."

"Oh no!" Ruby was concerned. "You look so awesome, too. Feel better!" Belle was already inching her way to the door on slightly unsteady heels. She took a moment once outside in the brisk fall air to reevaluate her barely-there plan. 

"Brave. Being brave," she muttered.

It was quite a walk to get to Robert's house, and she had soon lost her tipsy edge. As she walked near the pawnshop, she noticed a dim light shining through the windows into the darkness. Wrapping her arms around her sleeveless shoulders, Belle walked to the front door and hesitated before lightly knocking. It took a few moments of nervous waiting before the sound of the lock turning had her holding her breath. The door opened slightly, and she could see Gold through the crack in the door wearing an inscrutable expression.

"Yes?" he asked quietly.

"Um, hi." Belle responded bashfully. "I was just heading home, and when I saw your light on, well..."

He opened the door wider. He hesitated. "Would you like to come in, then...?"

"Yes," she answered quickly and followed him inside the dimly-lit shop. She tripped a little at the entrance, falling into his arms. Embarrassed, she reassured him, "I'm not drunk. I swear." He chuckled slightly. After putting her to rights, he stepped around her to re-lock the door before returning to her. He seemed as unsure of how to proceed as she was, but Belle had thought things through earlier. She stepped forward into his personal space and waited to see if he backed up. When he didn't, she slowly lifted her arms to his shoulders and ran her hand through the ends of his hair. He closed his eyes at the feeling and drew in a small breath.

"I'd hoped you'd come back," he murmured. "Why did you come back?"

Belle lifted her hand to his face. "I couldn't stop thinking about you," she admitted. "I want you," she told him simply, hoping he would reciprocate soon and ease her fears. His hands lifted to her hips, and she sighed in relief and anticipation.

Their first kiss was slow and careful - everything their earlier coupling hadn't been. Belle nipped lightly at his lower lip and he groaned, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She was overjoyed to recapture the taste of him and pressed closer, letting her breasts press against his chest. His hands roamed from her waist to gently caress her ass, playing with the bottom of the short dress. One hand slid slowly between her thighs, parting her legs and letting him feel just how wet she was from thinking about him all night. "Oh, god," he murmured. "You feel amazing." She smiled against his lips as she slid her hands down his chest and lower until her hand rested over the prominent bulge that was pressing against her thigh. "You, too," she whispered. She ran her fingertips lightly over him, tracing its outline.

He cleared his throat. "Do you want to go in the back?" Belle hummed gently and replied with a twinkle in her eye, "Actually, I was hoping we could just stay right here." He looked confused a moment until she lowered herself onto her knees in front of him. He cursed softly. "Belle...you don't have to do that." She looked up at him. "I want to. I've wanted to for a very long time." He cursed again and ran a hand over his face as she slowly began to unbuckle his belt and pull down on the zipper. She took him in hand and gently stroked him before kissing the head of his cock. He gave a low grunt as she swept her tongue up the length of his shaft and began to lap gently below its head. Taking cues from his sounds of pleasure, Belle slowly took him into her mouth, feeling him harden fully against the warm heat of her tongue.

She started a slow rhythm with her mouth, lifting up and down off his cock and hollowing her cheeks to suck on him. "God, Belle. You're killing me," he panted, but she refused to quicken her tempo. Instead she used languorous strokes to prolong his pleasure. She hummed and moaned around his shaft as she took him in, knowing from earlier that her noises drove him wild. "Please, Belle. I need to come in you." He pulled gently on her hair, pulling her head back.

She looked up at him. "Are you sure you don't want me to keep going?"

"Yes!" he looked wildly at her. "I know how wet you are. Please. Let me come in you."

She smiled shyly and stood, wiping her mouth on her hand. "I'm all yours," she assured him.

The desperation didn't leave his eyes, however, and he maneuvered her to the counter, leaning her over it. Her ass was on prominent display, and Gold gently lifted the hem of her dress to reveal her lacy underwear. He ran his hand over the cloth and asked, "Is this alright?" as he slowly began to slide them downwards. Belle nodded, quickly stepping out of them then whimpered in pleasure as he slid his fingers along her dripping center. She braced her hands on the counter-top as his hand slowly stroked her, unable to stop the small sounds spilling from her throat as he touched her. He gently circled her clit, drinking in the low moans she made as he urged her legs farther apart. He took the two fingers of his other hand and slowly slid them inside of her, moving at such a slow and teasing pace that she bucked backwards against his hands in desperation. He continued to torment her, whispering in her ear how beautiful she was along with considerably dirtier things. The fingers began to move faster and more insistently as Belle demanded a rhythm with her body's motions and her cries. His dripping fingers rubbed and thrust faster and faster and suddenly she felt her orgasm flare through her like lightning, setting her nerve-endings ablaze.

Before she could come down from her high, he slid his cock into her wet heat and began to thrust firmly. She felt him deeper and more sharply in this position, and his collisions with her body sent tingling sensations through her clit. She gasped at the feeling and leaned back into him, urging him on. He began to flag slightly and he sighed as he rested his face in her hair and whispered "Can we take this to the floor? My leg..." It was difficult to force her body to let go of him she was clasped so tightly around him. Belle turned around and kissed him fiercely. "Floor," she agreed, giving him only enough time to lie down on the ground before she was straddling his cock. She slid downwards onto him and began to ride him with the same fierceness as she had kissed him moments before. He was soon panting and groaning as she moved above him. "Touch yourself for me?" he begged. She cupped her breasts for him, gently pinching the nipples before running a hand down her stomach to the next of dark curls between her legs. "Yes." he hissed as she began to stroke herself in rhythm to her motions above him. The feeling was incredible as she felt his hard length filling her body. Her overly-sensitive nerves were bringing her to another blinding orgasm as she threw her head back and cried out. He followed her immediately with a shout of his own as he spent himself inside of her.

Belle rolled off of him to lie down on the floor next to his side, cuddling into his warmth. They stayed that way for a long while until the floor began to be uncomfortable, and the two sat up, leaning their backs against the counter. Belle rested her head on his shoulder.

"Your leg must be killing you!" she fretted

He winced a little but answered, " It was worth it. Believe me."

They sat together in companionable silence for a little longer, but were interrupted by Belle's stomach deciding to remind her she'd skipped any real food for most of the day.

"Hungry?" he smirked.

"I'm starving," Belle confessed.

Robert grinned. "Well, Granny's is open for a while longer. Care to join me for a late dinner? I have to warn you, I'm not her favorite person...I'm not really anyone's favorite person."

"Well, you're my favorite," Belle announced firmly, taking his hand and kissing it.

They left the shop and headed to the diner hand in hand with eyes and hearts only for each other.


End file.
